


I do adore

by CloudyLory



Series: Tomarrymort [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Crying, Infidelity, M/M, breaking up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyLory/pseuds/CloudyLory
Summary: "I want you to leave her." He pleaded. Harry fixed his pants and looked at Tom incredulously"It's not that simple, Tom." With that Harry turned to leave. But froze when he heard Tom's parting words."If you love me, You'd leave her." He slammed the door.





	I do adore

“”Are you going to kiss me?” Tom asked, Harry’s breath ghosted over his face, tantalising and sweet.

“No,” Harry stepped back from him and took a deep calming breath. He cupped his face with both his hand and let out a frustrated groan .

“What’s wrong, my love?” Tom crooned, wanting to ease all of his Harry’s worries. He reached out an hand to stroke his lover’s face but was swatted away.

“You know what we’re doing is wrong, right?” his lover hissed. Tears had started streaming from his lover’s eyes Why is he crying?

“Tom. I’m engaged. We can’t keep doing this!” Tom knew Harry was engaged. He knew exactly who he’d been engaged to too. How could he not? The announcement was practically everywhere when it happened, it was all everyone could talk about for weeks. How the ‘great Harry Potter had finally proposed to the lovely Ginevra Weasley.’

He wanted to tear the Weasley bint into shreds.

“So what if you’re engaged? You don’t love her like you love me.” He hissed, “The only reason you’re engaged to her is because of fucking marriage contract!” He had read the contract several times already. Desperately looking for any loopholes, But to no avail. The contract hungered the blood of an Weasley and a Potter. Harry being an only child, meant that the contract was his duty to fulfill.

“You’re right I don’t. “Harry smiled sadly, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand. “I don’t think I’ll ever love anyone like I loved you, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

” “What are you- “You will always have a place in my heart. Never forget that. “ A new set of tears made its way in Harry's eyes, he hastily wiped it away. “But I have a duty to my family. If I don’t do this, my parent’s magic will disappear and they’ll be forced to live as muggles.”

Tom realized with dawning horror what Harry was trying to say. He was trying to break up with him. He was going to leave him. Tom felt like something was lodged in his throat, it was suddenly so difficult to swallow. His chest felt like it would explode, his eyes he realized were very very wet.

Harry embraced him and Tom burst. He sobbed and held his lover tightly, not wanting to let go. Why can’t we stay like this forever? “You have to understand Tom, I can’t let them live like that.” Harry mumbled sadly “Their magic- it’s everything to them.”

He wanted to kill the Harry’s parents. If not for them, Harry and him wouldn’t be having this conversation. But he wouldn’t, he loved his Harry too much to hurt him like that.

“I understand.” He didn’t “I promise I’ll leave you alone, just- spend the night with me.” He stared in Harry’s eyes pleading “One last time.”

Harry sighed “One last time.”

Their last night was filled with vigorous lovemaking and whispered confessions. It was a like a dream, it was perfect. For a moment Tom forgot about the engagement and Harry leaving him alone. It was just him and Harry. Sweat slicked bodies moving harmoniously and in love.

They barely had any sleep that night.

Tom woke up in a cold and empty bed, lonely and miserable. In Harry’s place was a hastily scribbled note:

‘I’m sorry. I love you. - Harry’

He wept.

* * *

Tom barely restrained himself from sobbing loudly as he watched the love of his life exchange vows with Ginevra Weasley. Harry had barely glanced at him tonight, too busy ogling his wife-to be

“I do.”

“I do.” they both said in unison

“I now proclaim you Husband and Wife.” The Priest declared mirthfully “You may kiss the bride!” Tom watched as Harry swooped down to kiss his bride. He couldn’t look away, no matter how painful the sight of him kissing another was. The crowd cheered.

Please make this stop.

He caught Harry’s eyes and offered a small smile. Harry immediately looked away. Tom’s heart shattered into a million tiny pieces, rejection hurt more than ever. And yet despite everything, he still adored Harry. Tom chuckled bitterly,

_Love really was blind._

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Constructive Criticisms are always welcomed in the comments section!(I'm always open to learn from my mistakes)
> 
> If you like this, please follow me on Tumblr! I love talking to new friends. I mostly post snippets of Tomione, Tomarry and Harrymort content, so beware.😉 I also reblog memes. I hope to see you there!!😘😘 Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Username: chantalatao3


End file.
